Dark Ascension Prerelease
Overview Plans, progress, and general information about the Dark Ascension Prerelease tournaments. Dates & Times Pre-Event Tasks (Use strike through formatting for completed tasks) Completely deep-clean store *Dust all shelves *Clean bathroom, including removing unnecessary objects from the bathroom on Friday to make extra room during the event *Vacuum every random corner using the wand *Clean and rainex windows *Clean all tabletops, checking playmats for spills/stains *Clean fridge & microwave *Organize under window displays such that nothing is sticking out or pushing the draping out at all *Replace Pre-Release poster on bathroom door with Release Party poster on Friday *Find places to put all the sleeves & deck boxes so it looks better! *BUY A MOP SO WE CAN MOP THE BATHROOM FLOOR!!!!! **Expense approved. Go ahead and get it and reimb from the till. **Alaura will pick this up on my way in today (Friday) *Clean the glass case Refill and reprice all binders *Dan, Elijah, and Rob Create 50 prerelease player packets for each event (Friday morning/early afternoon) *Thursday at 5 pm start setting out the 50 of each deck box, one deck box type per table *Each event gets a different color of Event Deck deck box **Fri Midnight: NPH Red w/ Black lid trim **Sat 11 am: M12 Purple **Sat 5 pm: INS Red w/ Dark lid (2-Headed Giant!) **Sat 11 pm: NPH Red w/ White lid trim **Sun 11 am: M12 Blue (2-Headed Giant!) **Sun 5 pm: INS Red w/ White lid *Each deck box contains **3 Boosters Dark Ascension **3 Boosters Innistrad **1 Sleeved Prerelease Promo card **1 Upcoming event flyer **1 Random IronDie (ones that we have extras of) ***1 random box per event will contain a Rare die ***3 random boxes over the entire weekend will contain a Gold die (1 per day) **1 Achievement card (this will need to be stuck side-first into the closed lid of the box) **2 of each monster of the stickers are randomly inserted into 8 boxes per event Purchase product and supplies *Costco order for '''chairs, tables, soda & snacks''' (Wednesday) *Lots of sleeves and other cards supplies (Thursday morning) *Refill pack feeders and take stock of what is there, ordering what is needed (Wednesday) *Clean, de-sticker, and empty the YGO/Pokemon pack feeder. *Fill YGO/Pokemon pack feeder with Coldsnap, Unglued, Unhinged, Chronicles, Fallen Empires **Can we put Scars, Besieged (regular), New Phy, M12, Innistrad, and Dark Ascension in that feeder instead? I like the idea of having the standard things separated from the others. I think it will make things easier. '''Create and print new event schedule for the next 2 months''' *Sanction all events *Add events to prereg section of website **Add events to Google Calendar *Create & print flyers Create a sale on IronDie for the event *Make signs *--Alaura is volunteering for this part of it! Write list of announcements to make at the start of each event (Jordan) *Weekend Schedule *Open Dueling *Monsters *Achievement card ("Before doing anything else, put your name on the achievement card!") Create signs explaining the different events *--Alaura can do these *URGENT! Create a sign to display in-store to tell players about the free IronDie to each player (Tuesday or Wednesday) **Info from FB post **Pics are at Dropbox\IronDie\Photo Shoot Transfer Folder\ *"Command the Night" - How the monsters in the mix affect things **Info from http://www.wizards.com/WPN/News/Article.aspx?x=2012_01_23_DKAPrerelease3 **Add in extra prizes that depend on this: ***Players of the monster with the most players, and least players ***Humans who beat the most monsters ***Other creative ways of using this for prizes **Write on result slips who is a monster and the type that they are *Open Dueling (Intro Packs) & Achievement cards **Open Dueling players can play against prerelease decks and this should be included in the announcements **http://www.wizards.com/magic/tcg/events.aspx?x=mtgcom/events/prerelease-facts - Go down to Open Dueling for information **Players in both the main event AND in Open Dueling fill out Achievement Cards casually for accomplishing things in games **Players in the main event can check off achievements in games against Open Dueling players **Players can play in both the tournament AND in Open Dueling, using the same achievement card *Two-Headed Giant **http://www.wizards.com/magic/tcg/events.aspx?x=mtgcom/events/prerelease-facts - Go to "What Happens There?" **This also needs to have the Two-Headed Giant FAQ which is saved in DropBox/Magic/Two-Headed Giant FAQ.pdf (that FAQ is 7 pages long) *Prize structure for main events & casual portions **Template document is saved in DropBox/Magic/4-Round Sealed Deck Prize Breakdown.docx **Use DropBox/Magic/Prize Calculator.xlsx with 43 players, 3 packs per player, to determine prizes **This includes a summary of the prizes for Command the Night, Achievement Cards, & Open Dueling. *Dark Ascension League **Use existing League template created by Christie *Sign for result slip drop box & Promo trades **Create template and save it in DropBox/Magic **Include a bit about being able to trade in the prerelease promo for two different promos from the following list, as we will not have quite enough promos for all the players: ***Circle of Flame ***Jace's Ingenuity ***Tormented Soul ***Teetering Peaks ***Auramancer ***Garruk's Horde ***Bloodcrazed Neonate ***Curse of the Bloody Tome *Print already-created signs for land stations **Probably saved in on register computer Move fixtures on Friday to make room for more tables *Remove miniature grid that is screwed to side of RPG bookcase *Move fridge & microwave to front for event for storing soda & cooking snacks *Move table from office to purple store *Move 3 shelving units into office, side-to-side as far back as possible, blocking access to far back but leaving access to singles boxes *Move best-selling games from shelving units and put them in window display, side-facing Repair areas that are in need of it *Hot glue gun the power strip covering next to the counter **Do this no later than Wednesday night **Place lots of heavy irondie packages on top of it to weigh it down while it sets Set up new table arrangement (Friday)=